


2 AM

by TheLastWhiteRose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mentioned Infidelity, Poorly written smut is still smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWhiteRose/pseuds/TheLastWhiteRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 AM, and yet another restless night for (Name). Only this time, it's not nightmares that's keeping her up. Instead, it's a familiar face that she calls an ex-boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 AM

**Author's Note:**

> On the list of things that I cannot do, write smut and summarize are very high on that list. This was written solely for the purpose of letting off steam, and all characters belong to their respective owners. Hetalia does not belong to me, but this story does.

(Name) opened her eyes, the opaque dark immediately invading her vulnerable retinas. She blinked blearily, rolling herself over just enough to see the blinking red numbers that read 2:21. (Name) pulled the covers over head, contemplating what exactly had woken her up this time. Was it the wind? Imaginary squirrels that nested in the insulation? Or perhaps it was her own crippling fear of loneliness? Out of the three options, the latter seemed most likely.

The blaring noise of her doorbell startled her from the half-asleep state she had been drifting in. Anger flitted through her body, causing her to throw off the sheets in exasperation. She bounded down the stairs, stopping by the kitchen to grasp a knife. Although she was nearly positive that whoever stood by her door wasn't an intruder, it never hurt to be too prepared. (Name) stood at her doorway, trembling fingertips reaching for the door. With a flourish, she opened the barrier.

A pair of brilliant, albeit unfocused, violet orbs met hers, holding her gaze in mild amusement. (Name) swallowed the growing lump in her throat. On her doorstep, in all his drunken glory, was Ivan Braginsky. Her body instinctively moved to cover the entryway, e/c eyes locked onto his. It wasn't that they were strangers, but that they knew each other too well. Six years of absentminded dating would do that to a couple. That was the past, though.

"H-Hey, (Name)," Ivan hiccuped. "You look good!" He complimented, the alcohol lowering his inhibitions by the thousands. 

The compliment threw (Name) off, her guard dropping slightly as she studied him. "Thanks," she said flatly, unsure of what to make of him. "Why are you here?"

"I came here to visit you!" He said loudly. (Name) raised an eyebrow, fixing him with a quizzical expression. "I had a meeting with American earlier, and tensions got kind of high, so we went to a bar!" Ivan elaborated childishly. He began to force his way into the living room, pushing past (Name) gently.

She, albeit unwillingly, moved her body out of the doorway. (Name) knew that if Ivan genuinely wanted to get into her home, he could probably barrel her down in one fell swoop. As he walked up the stairs, (Name) couldn't help but run up to him, struggling to regain some sense of control. "I-If you're going to be staying here, and just for the night, you're going to have to take a shower."

Ivan fixed (Name) with a gentle expression, one that made her insides melt. "That's fine, sunflower," he said, using his old nickname for her. "Thank you for allowing to stay here."

That charming bastard, (Name) thought, walking up the stairs to the closet. She grasped a spare comforter and a couple pillows, sauntering towards the spare room. Just as she had begun to set the bed, (Name) heard a loud shriek of her name from the bathroom. She sighed, setting down the sheets and heading towards the bathroom.

"(Nam-," Ivan stopped once he saw her h/c head in the bathroom. "I need help," he nearly whined, gesturing to his white button-up and blue jeans. 

Her face lit up in scarlet blush, mind reeling at the proposition. (Name) cleared her throat, attempting, and ultimately failing to come up with a witty banter. Instead, confused splutters and embarrassed mumbles came out of her mouth, filling the near silent air.

"Please?" Ivan turned towards her, fixing her with a long, meaningful stare. When she tentatively nodded her dubious consent, he grinned. "Great!"

(Name) gulped, moving her hands to his chest gingerly. Deft fingers undid the buttons rather quickly, pushing the shirt off his lithe body. She closed her eyes, feeling a bit lightheaded. The last time they had been in this position, (Name) on her knees and Ivan staring down at her, it had been a much different situation. When she opened her (e/c) orbs, (Name) found Ivan staring at her amusedly. Damn him, (Name) thought, her face as red as a tomato. Damn him for being so goddamned attractive. She unbuckled his belt, pulling the denim of his jeans down gingerly. (Name) lifted it up slightly, making sure that she didn't accidentally touch skin. When she was face to face with Ivan's black boxers, (Name) stood up, wiping her sweaty palms on her white t-shirt.

"I trust you can take off your own undergarments?" She asked, her tone much too formal and pious for her own liking. Still, it was preferable to taking them off herself. (Name) turned her back as Ivan shot her one more bemused expression, before hopping on one leg to take them off himself.

"One more thing, (Name)," he started after her, causing her to turn around. This was a mistake, as her own eyes were immediately drawn to his...ahem. (Name) averted her eyes. "Could you wash my back for me?" 

The request took (Name) by surprise, making her face go bright red with embarrassment. "W-What?" She didn't immediately decline it, due to her chagrin, but perhaps that wasn't the only reason. (Name) pushed that thought aside dutifully, remembering that they weren't dating anymore.

"Please, sunflower, I cannot reach it on my own," Ivan said, gently twisting his back to show her. "If you do not wish to, I can manage by myself."

"N-No, i-it's fine..." She trailed off, feeling her cheeks burn. "I'm keeping my t-shirt on!" She said pathetically, attempting to keep at least some of her bearings.

Ivan smiled kindly at her, then stepped into the shower. (Name) took a deep breath, watching as the steam distorted her view. It had only been a month since her breakup, but (Name) couldn't help but think that the man that stood in her shower was not the same man she had found engaged in hot, rough sex with another woman. After a couple of minutes, (Name) stepped inside as well.

It was tight fit, since the shower was predominantly made for one person, but (Name) made it work. As soon as she worked up enough courage to open her eyes, (Name) was greeted to the sight of Ivan's sculpted body. He smirked down at her, then turned so she could attend to his back. (Name) tentatively squeezed some of the shower gel on to her hands, spreading it gently onto his shoulders and lower back. She marveled at the strength hidden in his shoulders, kneading the flesh lightly.

The taller man groaned, wishing he could run his hands through her soft, silky (h/c) hair. "T-That's good, (Name)," he said instead, muffling his noises his arm. 

(Name) continued, ignoring her sodden t-shirt. Ivan turned towards her, sneaking a glance at her form. The (f/c) piece of cloth clung to her body, accentuating certain aspects of it that had he had made certain not to look at it. Not being able to take the feeling of her hands on his bare skin anymore, Ivan turned around, tentatively capturing her lips.

(Name) squeaked, her hands resting on his chest in a futile attempt to push him away. She knew, that deep inside her heart, she wanted this. That didn't stop her more intelligent half from recoiling away. "W-What was that for?" She asked breathlessly, body unused to the feelings he was invoking to her. It had been a month, after all.

"I-I'm sorry, sunflower. You just looked so beautiful like this, your t-shirt hung on to your body so alluringly, I couldn't help myself." Ivan said, lowering his head in shame. "This was a mistake, I'm sorry."

She stopped him, putting her hands on his shoulders and pushing him onto her. Their kiss was a bit clumsier than the first, but both parties were equally involved. (Name) grasped his platinum blonde locks desperately, pulling him down to her level. Ivan had exactly one moment to cock an eyebrow at her before he practically threw her sodden shirt off.

"C-Can I?" Ivan asked, his childishness showing as his eyes lit up at the sight of her bare breasts. 

At (Name)'s affirmative nod, he placed his large hands on her chest, squeezing and fondling the soft flesh. After a minute or two, Ivan got bored of simply touching them, and opted for something more effective. With a gentle swoop of his head, he captured one of her pert nipples in his mouth.

"A-Ah!" (Name) moaned out, tugging his head closer to her chest. Ivan nipped at the flesh gently, causing (Name) to involuntarily buck her hips against his. At an exceptionally sharp bite, (Name) winced, letting out a small whimper at the pain. "E-Easy, Ivan," she said, easing him up.

Ivan pressed an apologetic kiss to the swollen flesh, glancing up at her with the same childish grin that had won her over in the first place.  
His eyes, however, told a different story. The normally lilac orbs were darkened with lust, his pupils blown wide. (Name) squeaked as one of his slim fingers slipped into the waistband of her soaked panties, divulging into her wet folds. He teased her, stroking her outer lips tentatively, unwilling to lend her soaking cunt his fingers' length. (Name) moaned softly, the pleasure enough to stimulate her, but not enough for her to climax.

"Eager, are we?" Ivan teased, spreading her legs farther apart to get a better view of her soaking cunt. "What happened to the timid virgin I knew all those years ago, huh? It's only been a month, and you're already a whore for me." Ivan pressed a kiss to her panty-clad womanhood, making (Name) squirm. Sensing her impatience, Ivan chuckled sensually. "Not to say I don't like it. In fact," began Ivan, throwing her panties off. "I love it." With that, his tongue dove into her cunt, furiously sucking and licking at the tight bundle of flesh.

(Name) moaned out loudly, her hands gripping at his platinum blonde hair. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed this. With each suck, each lick, (Name) could feel her orgasm inch closer. A couple seconds before it came, (Name) tried to warn Ivan, but all that came out were wanton moans of his name. He got the message, though, and slid two fingers into her, curling them right where they would be appreciated. As expected, (Name) came, the thick white substance staining Ivan's mouth. He greedily swallowed it, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Deciding that (Name)'s cramped shower was not the place to fuck her, Ivan shut the water off, flinging open the door with strength that (Name) was surprised he had, especially when drunk. That thought was immediately cut off when Ivan's calloused hands gripped her thighs, forcing her to straddle his hips. As he walked her over to the bed, (Name) couldn't help but moan at the feeling of his hardened cock at her entrance. 

He all but threw her on the bed, reaching into her bottom drawer to pull out a condom. For a moment, he raised an eyebrow at her. "You still have these?" Ivan asked incredulously. With an impatient harrumph, (Name) hurriedly grabbed the package, ripping it with her teeth. She slipped it down the length of his dick, leaning on her back to spread her legs for him. For the second time that day, Ivan chuckled. "As I've said, eager."

As much as Ivan chided (Name) for being eager, he could couldn't help but grit his teeth as he slipped into her, the feeling of her tight walls wrapped around his hard cock absolutely sublime. It was taking all of his self-control to not fuck her into the mattress until she screamed. As she looked up at him, (e/c) eyes clouded in lust, Ivan could only hope that she had adjusted to his size before thrusting. 

A loud gasp escaped (Name)'s mouth, one that was quickly swallowed by Ivan's mouth. The initial force of the thrust took (Name) by surprise, his ferocity shocking her. Did she always this effect on him? The thought was quickly tossed out the window when he grabbed her hands, both of which had been wrapped around his neck, and held them above her head with one strong palm. Ivan had made his point: he was in control here.

And control her he did. Ivan set the pace, a hard, unrelenting rhythm that made (Name) scream in pleasure. Each time he thrusted into her, her body went up the wall a couple inches. Before long, Ivan had her clawing at the headboard, the only thing keeping her upright was his hips, driving into her as she moaned out his name. This. This was what he had craved.

"I-Ivan, I-Ivan, I can't do thi-ah!" (Name) tried to speak through her oncoming orgasm, but her words would always be tinged with moans. Nonetheless, even if she hadn't said that, her pulsing cunt would be evidence enough of her limit.

"I get it," cooed Ivan into her ears, right before slamming into her roughly. "Come for me then, (Name)."

That was all it took. (Name)'s back arched as Ivan rode her through her orgasm. His head was angled to the point where he could comfortably suck on a breast while he thrusted himself to completion, which only took a couple more thrusts. Spent and satisfied, Ivan eased out of her, discarding the used condom gently. 

"So..." He began, unsure of how to proceed with who had been hours ago his ex-girlfriend. "Can I stay with you tonight?" Ivan chose his words carefully, hopeful violet eyes gleaming into hers.

(Name) groaned softly at his words. "What do you think, asshat?" She muttered, leaning into his chest. "Go to sleep, Ivan. The hard-hitting questions can wait till morning, don't you think?"

Ivan laughed softly, wrapping an arm around her back. For the night, at least, everything was exactly how it had been and should be.


End file.
